This invention relates to the field of exercise equipment. More particularly, a variable resistance abdominal bench is presented which has adjustable handles and foot pads as well as an adjustable resistance for sit-ups.
The physical exercise equipment field has grown much larger over the last decades. Exercise equipment is now produced to exercise virtually every part of the body and every muscle. This exercise equipment has evolved from simple weight lifting barbells to more sophisticated equipment such as exercise bicycles and full body exercise stations. Many examples of these variations of weight training exercise equipment can be found in the prior art.
This particular invention relates to sit-ups, an exercise that primarily exercises and tones the abdominal muscles.
One type of common abdominal exercise device is found in the 1986 patent issued to Rockwell. This patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,619, involves a device to exercise the abdominal muscles and back. The device is basically a passive exercise device in that no weights other than the user""s body weight are built into the equipment. It is an object of this invention to provide an abdominal exerciser utilizing weights in addition to the normal body weight.
Various complicated machinery exists to exercise numerous parts of the body, including the abdominal muscles. One such abdominal waist machine is found in the 1980 U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,626 issued to Lambert. In the Lambert device, abdominal exercise motions are developed by working against weights which are ultimately transferred from the back of the knee to exercising muscles throughout the groin and abdomen. The Lambert device is of general interest in the field in that it discloses an exercise bench utilizing variable resistance weights to incrementally increase the work done in the exercise. However, Lambert does not disclose an abdominal bench which provides both negative and positive weight resistance for abdominal exercise purposes. It is another object of this invention to provide an abdominal exercise bench which supplies an increased and a lessened resistance to the sit-up for incrementally increasing the exercise resistance.
Standard exercise benches exist which are designed to pivot near the waist area of the user. One such device is found in the 1995 U.S. Pat. No. 5,462,510 issued to Ish. The Ish single effort double action exercise bench pivots near the center. Ish also has stationary footrests provided so that the exercise can be accomplished. However, Ish is basically a one-size fits all bench in that the footrest is not adjustable. Additionally, Ish does not provide any handles for the arms and hands. It is a still further object of this invention to provide a pivotable abdominal bench having adjustable foot rests and handles so that the bench can be adapted to different sizes of users.
The instant device discloses a pivotable abdominal bench which provides lessened or increased resistance while exercising. There are numerous devices which direct themselves to the field of providing incrementally increased resistance when doing abdominal sit-ups. One device is disclosed in the 1986 patent issued to Luna. This patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,319 provides an inclined surface upon which the exerciser sits. A strap is then placed around the exerciser""s shoulder. The abdominal sit-up is then conducted against a spring tension. This spring tension provides added resistance to the abdominal exercise.
All of these previous patents lack one important feature, that being the capability of providing negative resistance to the sit-up. Negative resistance would aid the exerciser in doing the sit-up whereas positive resistance requires more effort to complete the sit-up. Furthermore, most of the previous abdominal benches do not provide adjustable handles or adjustable foot rests. It is a still and further object of this invention to provide a pivotable abdominal bench which has both adjustable handles and foot rests and which also provides either negative or positive incremental resistance for the abdominal exercise.
Other and further objects of this invention will become apparent upon reading the below described Specification.
A variable resistance abdominal bench is presented which has a lower base and an upper pivotable seat and torso portion. The seat portion also has a foot rest which may be adjusted to the size of the exerciser. The torso portion has left and right handles which may be adjusted according to the size of the exerciser. Also attached to the torso portion of the device is a weight which slides along a track located near the pivot. The weight may be placed such that it provides negative, neutral or positive resistance to the torso portion of the bench during exercise.